Pensamientos de Otoño
by Kurousagii
Summary: Época de Otoño, cuando las hojas caen sin parar, mi amor por ti crece y crece mucho más, es una cosa que jamás cambiará, cuando nosotros nos encontremos en el viento frío del otoño... esperaré, que me abraces fuertemente mientras la última hoja cae...
1. Comenzó el Otoño

Holis x3 hace mucho tiempo que no subía uno e.e creo, bueno les traigo esta historia espero que les guste ^^ se me vino la inspiración y dije si no la escribo ahora no la escribiré nunca XD

DGM no es mío.

* * *

><p><strong>En época de Otoño, cuando las hojas caen sin parar, mi amor por ti crece y crece mucho más. El sentimiento de enamorarse de alguien… Yo nunca quise saberlo, pero apareciste tú, sacándome de un lugar vacío y sin color, ahí me encontraba yo. Me enamoré de ti… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces?... Caí rendida cuando mire tus brillantes ojos, y cuando me di cuenta, este pequeño corazón mío estaba lleno de pensamientos de ti.<strong>

_Nos conocimos un día mientras la época de Otoño comenzaba, mientras yo esperaba a mi novio en el parque, el cuál nunca vino por mí, el cual vi tiempo después con otra en la siguiente calle paseando junto con otra chica, el cual sonreía mientras éste pobre corazón caía echo pedazos por alguien como él… Mis ojos hundidos en lágrimas, yo cayendo de rodillas sin poder creer aún lo que acababa de ver, hiriéndome con mis propios pensamientos, con la gentil brisa de un aire frío, me abrazaba a mí misma… Una mano se asomó sobre mi flequillo, llamando mi atención y levantando la vista con pequeñas corrientes de agua sobre mi cara, enfrente de mí se encontraba una persona con cabellos blancos como la nieve, y unos ojos… tan profundos que no paraba de verlos, tan hermosos…_

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado… ¿Preocupado? ¿Por mí?...

-…- creo que no me salía ninguna palabra…

-umm… oye ¿Te encuentras bien?- de repente recordé aquella imagen de _"Él"_ y mordí mis labios y mis ojos se volvían a inundar en lágrimas y no paraba de llorar…

-¡O-Oye! ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó un poco asustado, mientras me tomaba la mano y me levantaba, aún con mis manos ocultando mi cara

-Mi…. Mi…-

-¿Mi?...- dijo confundido

-Mi… rodillaaaa… wuuuaaa-

-¿Rodilla?- se agachó un poco y se quedo abajo

-wuuuaa,….- enserio que dolía

-ah… eso se ve mal, se infectará si no la limpiamos, te llevaré a la farmacia, pero por favor deja de llorar ¿Si?- con su mano tomó unas cuántas lágrimas entre sus dedos… y de la mano me llevó

La Luna brillando en el cielo, y al mirar hacia arriba las lágrimas resbalaron, las dudas me están matando, preguntándome cómo esta persona desconocida ayuda a alguien como yo. ¿Lástima?, eso será… pero es muy gentil, amable, lindo… de pronto sentí como si me sonrojara, me dolían los ojos de tanto llorar, así que me talle un poco la cara, llamado su atención…

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal?- volteó sin dejar de caminar

-¿Eh? No…- mire hacia el piso… me sonroje cuando lo vi a los ojos…

-Okay- sonrió

_Las lágrimas de mi corazón se detuvieron… la herida se cerró. Eso es lo que creo…_

Nos encontrábamos de nuevo cerca de un parque, yo estaba sentada en una banca mientras él me limpiaba y me ponía un pequeño parche en la rodilla, ya no dolía.

-Listo… ¿Te sigue doliendo?-pregunto levantándose para después sentarse al lado de mí

-no… -

-ah… eso está bien…- se percató del silencio que había entre los dos, la situación no estaba muy a gusto… ¡Ah ya se! ¿¡Qué tal si le pregunto su nombre y así empezamos una platica!

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijimos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que nos sonrojáramos y mirásemos a otro lado

-Lenalee Lee- contesté echando un vistazo hacia él de vez en cuando…

-Allen Walker- respondió él con una sonrisa… Allen…

-Lindo nombre-contesté devolviéndole la sonrisa…

-igual el tuyo…am ¿puedo preguntar algo?-

-claro-un poco de confianza no haría mal ¿Verdad?

-¿Por qué estabas en el suelo y llorando cuándo te ayudé?- su voz era seria, me asustó…

-ah eso…- baje la mirada, no quería llorar más, no quería….

-mi novio, me engañó con otra- mis labios temblaron un poco -planeamos una cita aquí en el parque, ya pasaba de la hora en que quedamos de vernos, así que decidí buscarlo, cuando voltee hacia la otra calle, él…- mis ojos estaban lagrimeando de nuevo, pero él me abrazó hacia su pecho, su flequillo tapaba sus ojos…

-puedes llorar todo lo que quieras… desahógate Lenalee-chan- ante esa propuesta, yo acepte, mientras este débil corazón derramaba todo lo malo que tenia dentro de sí.

-pienso que él fue un completo idiota por engañar a alguien como tú, pienso que eres una persona amable, aunque no te conozca, cuando te veo eso pienso de ti… -mis ojos se abrieron un poco… seguí llorando como nunca lo había echo, con mi mano fui a su pecho y me aferré a su ropa, y él con su mano libre la tomo y la sostuvo. He llorado tanto que ya no tengo fuerzas quiero quedarme junto a él hasta el amanecer, despertar protegida en sus brazos y que no me suelte jamás, es el destino que quiera que estés a mi lado… y pensando en ti… quedé dormida entre tus brazos.

-Ah… se durmió…-sonrió

-Lenalee… llena tu corazón con esperanzas del mañana- y un beso en mi mejilla depositó

_Personas como él no se encuentran todos los días caminando por la calle, menos que te ayuden mientras tu corazón esta totalmente destrozado gracias a otras personas que no saben lo que tiene a su lado, yla noche pasaba tranquilamente mientras Allen sobaba mi cabeza y a veces apoyando la suya en la mía, él valoró los sentimientos de esta pobre chica que se encontraba sola en momentos dolorosos… El sentimiento de enamorarse de alguien… Yo nunca quise saberlo, pero ahora de nuevo llegaste e iluminaste esta noche que voy a guardar todos los días de mi existencia._

Época de Otoño, cuando las hojas caen sin parar, mi amor por ti crece y crece mucho más, es una cosa que jamás cambiará, cuando nosotros nos encontremos en el viento frío del otoño, abrázame para siempre.

* * *

><p>Fiiin, si hasta aqui lo dejamos porqe no se me ocurrio nada mas ._. a mi cabeza le salio humo cuando lo termine :D,, no se cuantos capis tenga-.- pero no pasan de cinco XDD creo ._., espero review, chocolatazos y servilletas para sonarme la nariz T.T<p>

Kurousagi cambio y fuera.


	2. El viento del frío Otoño

_DGM no es mío._

* * *

><p><strong>El viento del frío Otoño<strong>

Estoy parada, en medio de la nada. Si abro los ojos solo veo árboles por todos lados… hojas naranjas cayendo… el viento tiene un aroma peculiar, que me hace cerrar los ojos para poderlo disfrutar… mientras la mirada se vuelve a poner enfrente aparece Allen acercándose poco a poco… tomando mis manos y pegando su frente con la mía…un sentimiento cálido cuando estoy con él… me hace sentir protegida, y que con él todo puedo hacer… ¿Es eso a lo que llaman felicidad? Se siente muy bien, desearía estar así siempre, aprieto sus manos un poco, no quiero que se aleje de mí, una vez que tengo algo, jamás lo dejare ir.

-Te quiero Lenalee- sin separarnos uno del otro, el sonreía y sonreía… lo amaba en serio lo amaba, fue… amor a primera vista como algunos lo suelen llamar… eso fue… cuando estaba a punto de contestarle…

-yo tam…- desapareció volviéndose hojas de Otoño esfumándose una a una a la vez…

-no… no… Allen… no- caí de rodillas, derramando lágrimas… si… como aquella vez…

-ya… ya no quiero… sufrir así… ya no quiero…- tapando mi rostro con mis dos manos, seguí llorando una vez más…

-En otro lugar O:-

-guuuaah~ hace sueño…- decía un Allen medio dormido

-además… ¡Hace frío!- abrazándose a si mismo

-mejor me iré al cuarto- termino dirigiéndose al susodicho, al entrar, cerro la puerta muy pero muy despacio, sin hacer ningún ruido… cómo… ¿para no despertar a alguien?

-¡Oh! Todavía sigue dormida…- de repente se acerco un poco más a su rostro viendo lágrimas caer de tal…

-¿Qué estará soñando…? mmm Lenalee, me preocupas- dijo sentándose en la cama al lado de ella, sobándole la cabeza un poco, esperando que se tranquilizara y dejara de llorar

-no… Allen… ya no quiero estar así… Allen *snif*- aferrándose a la camisa de Allen, éste sorprendido de que estuviera soñando con él… se acercó un poco más a su cara… hasta un punto que… los suspiros de Lenalee chocaban con sus respiros volviéndose uno solo…

-Lenalee…- dijo, inspeccionando su rostro delicado, tan delicado que creía que si lo tocaba se rompería, como si fuera una muñeca de cristal, era una muñeca, una muñeca preciosa, única en este solitario mundo de él… sus ojos, ¿Dónde podrías encontrar unos violetas brillantes, profundos y hermosos? En el fin del mundo sería, pero el, los tenía en frente… bajo un poco, sus labios carnosos y rosados, que lo hicieron sonrojarse al instante en que los miro, inconscientemente paso dos de sus dedos por tales maravillas que solo el podía contemplar estos segundos eternos… y un suspiro más salió de la boca de Lenalee… se acercó solo un poco más sólo un poco… rozando los labios unos con otros… dulce… así era como se sentía, dulce como la miel (N.A. aquí inconcientemente iba a poner dulce como la miel de maple T.T pero no sabia que lo estaba escribiendo así que lo borre XD) y sin esperar más tiempo los juntó de una vez, olvidándose del tiempo, sólo queriéndole decir sus sentimientos, que la amaba con locura desde la primera vez que la vio…

"Ella ni siquiera sabía que el existía, sólo la reconoció por su verde cabellera, porque en su escuela siempre la ve moverse con ritmo, igual que la que la chica que la cuida, todas quieren ser como ella, linda e inteligente, perfecta en todos los sentidos, porque la primera vez que pudo encontrar sus ojos, ella estaba sola en una banca en medio del parque, tuvo vergüenza de ir a hablarle, así que siguió su camino, pero sus ganas de verla le ganaron, volviendo al lugar y encontrándosela de la peor forma que imaginaría, tirada de rodillas y llorando, corrió para ayudarla y ella correspondió, una persona amable y dulce, fue lo que se imaginó, y que fue lo que encontró, alguien destrozada por dentro…quería decirle que la quería, pero de seguro huiría, escuchándolo de una persona que ni siquiera conocía, cuando te vi llorar, pensé "Si tan solo pudiera amarme…" pero eso era imposible, primero necesitaba conocerte, para después dar pasos más grandes y que mis sentimientos te llegaran y pudieras amarme como yo a ti"

Y ahora aquí estoy, besándote dulcemente, una y otra vez, y parece que no despiertas mi bella durmiente ¿estarás tratando de decirme que no soy para ti?...

Lenalee pov~

Sentía de nuevo algo calido dentro de mí, y muy dulce… abrí mis ojos y había algo que me impedía ver, parpadeé varias veces y lo que me encontré fue un Allen en frente de mí… besándome… es mentira… ¿verdad?, traté de disfrutarlo haciéndome la dormida otra vez... Allen besándome… es como un sueño... de repente se separó de mí… y cayó sentando a un lado de la cama…

-¿pero qué estoy haciendo…? De seguro ella ni sabrá el porqué lo que estoy haciendo…- se paró del piso y me besó en la frente… diciendo algo como…

-Te quiero Lena…- y sonrió, esa sonrisa, no se la daría a nadie… es mía, no me importa cuántas la hayan visto, ahora me pertenece…, Allen salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente, y yo abriendo un ojo para mirar si enserio se había ido, solté un suspiro, y sentándome en la cama, un silencio me atrapó, sólo podía escuchar el sonido de mi corazón, latidos por aquí, latidos por allá, y llevándome mis manos al pecho, me trataba de calmar… inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala… creo que ya…

-¿CÓMO RAYOS ME VOY A CALMAR CON LO QUE ACABA DE PASAR?- grite no muy fuerte respirando agitadamente… me aventé a la cama de nuevo y agarrando un almohada la abrasé fuertemente acurrucándome en ella, sentía mi cara arder, y pensando en el "Te quiero" de Allen una y otra vez…

-¡Mooo! Allen, mira lo que le haces a esta pobre chica enamorada…sólo haciendo que su amor crezca más y más-pataleaba mientras mordía la almohada…

-pero ¿cuándo me amarás tu?- dije tristemente…

…...En otro lugar…

Tenemos a un Allen tocándose la frente y su cara está roja…

-¡DIOS! ¿QUÉ ACABO DE HACEEEEEEEEEER?- se jalaba el cabello y luego ponía sus brazos en la pared…

-no me pude contener… se veía tan linda –

-vamos Allen, ella no lo sabe, así que todo esta bien JAJAJA! (N.A. que rápido se recupera este chico-.-)… no, no esta bien *snif* -

Caminó hacia la habitación de nuevo, para darle un cálido "BUENOS DÍAS" y olvidar lo que sucedió, que el no sabía que ella sabía O.o

Cuando estaba punto de tomar la perilla, alguien más lo hizo, dirigiendo su mirada ante la chica, y agarrando un tono rojizo en sus mejillas…

"NO LO RECUEDES, ¡NO LO RECUEDES!"

-ah… eh...- miraba a todos lados el pobre chico, que trauma

-etto… Allen, creo que ya me voy, necesito hacer unos trabajos de la secundaria en la casa…- ¡_Que excusa más barata Lenalee!_Pensaba la chica y el chico demostrando una cara de decepción…

-ah… claro, te acompaño…-

-no así esta bien, ya te cause demasiados problemas jeje-

- no, como crees, te acompaño-

-está bien- caminó un poco y Allen la siguió, pero Lenalee paró de repente y el ojiplata choco con la chica, sonrojándose de nuevo…

-am perdón-

-a no fue tu culpa… erm… ¿dónde está la salida?- dijo Lena con cara de signo de interrogación

-ah por aquí- salieron los dos, dieron vuelta y fueron al final del pasillo y Lenalee se paró de nuevo, pero esta vez sin chocar uno con otro…

-bueno gracias por traerme- contesto la china

- de nada… ¿AQUÍ VIVES?-

-claro, no te preocupes, yo tampoco sabía que vivías aquí a la vuelta, hasta que vi la forma del departamento-

-jaja, claro el departamento- dijo sobándose la cabeza…

-bueno nos vemos-dijo despidiéndose con la mano

-eh… si, adiós- hizo el mismo gesto, la chica se metió rápido a su apartamento cerrando velozmente la puerta, su corazón latía tan rápido que tenía miedo de que él lo escuchara… en cambio Allen se preguntaba porqué el amor lo había invadido a él…

En una toma del pasillo y la puerta del departamento de Lenalee, eso lo único que los separa, los dos caen sentados al piso, preguntándose como se van a tratar el uno al otro cuando se vuelvan a ver, como confesar sus sentimientos la próxima vez, tan difícil es mirarse a los ojos porque ya sienten que sus corazones están saliéndose de si mismos…en estos momentos ellos… Están sufriendo por amor…

-Lamento ser tan débil… y no poder decir lo que siento…Te amo Allen…-suspiro Lenalee a la nada…

-Lamento ser tan débil… y no poder decir lo que siento… Te amo Lenalee… -suspiro Allen a la nada…


	3. La última hoja cae

Heello my friends :L! les traigo esta tercera parte de Pensamientos de otoño ^^, espero que sea de su agrado :D

DGM no es mío.

* * *

><p>En una habitación un poco desordenada, un reloj pitaba y pitaba sin descanso, en una cama se encontraba un cuerpo tapado por completo, solo una mano salió de la sabana y apagó el despertador murmurando "Cinco minutitos más", la voz de la mujer se escucho demasiado bajo, y de repente otra alarma estaba haciendo su trabajo, esta vez fue un celular, anunciando que no habría cinco minutos más, haciendo enojar a la chica que tenía muchas ganas de dormir, que rápidamente se sentó en su cama quitándose la sabana de encima, mostrando su cuerpo completo, que solo traía como pijama, un ligero vestidito de tirantes los cuales le caían los dos por los hombros y de largo le llegaba un poco más arriba de la mitad de sus muslos quedando la mayoría al descubierto, tallándose los ojos con una mano y bostezando, mientras un brazo lo estiraba todo lo que podía, tomando el celular para callarlo de una vez que ya la había artado, 5:00 AM, siempre se levantaba a esa hora, era costumbre, ya que nunca le alcanzaba el tiempo para llegar puntual a la secundaria, dirigiéndose al baño para lavarse la cara y para después planchar su uniforme y luego la ducha…<p>

-En la casa de Allen ¡O-M-G! Antes de que fueran las 5:00 AM-

Un chico de cabello blanco que solo traía como pijama unos shorts no muy apretados de color negro, dejando descubierto su blanquecino pecho y piernas (N.A. ¡Okay chicas, aquí es donde ustedes deben dar el grito de fangirl ;D!) se movía de un lado a otro, sin poder conciliar el sueño de una buena vez, tenía la cara un poco roja, y estaba sudando…

-Mmm… maldita sea…- susurró apretando su puño

-No puedo dormir…- se volteo quedando bocarriba, pensando, y tiempo después sonrojándose y cerrando repentinamente los ojos

-Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella… ¿Qué debo hacer?... Ésta es la primera vez que me siento así…- se llevo los brazos hacia la cabeza tapándose con ellos la cara…

-Lenaleeee…- dijo extendiendo demasiado la "e", y casualmente el despertador empezó a sonar, haciendo que la furia de Allen apareciera…

-¡Cállate de una vez! ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado pensando en alguien? Maldita sea…- se sentó en su cama mirando la hora, ya se tenía que levantar a preparar el desayuno

-Ah…- suspiró el albino –Quiero ver a Lenalee…- puso cara de perrito que necesitaba comer, como esos que te encuentras en la calle ._.

-Hace 24 hrs. o más que no la veo, es deprimente…- dijo parándose de la cama, rascándose la cabeza con el brazo derecho

-Bueno iré a preparar el desa- cuando de repente algo hizo "Tic" en su cabeza, haciendo que sonriera y apareciera un pequeño rubor en su cara

-¡Pero que buena idea, le preparare un bento! ¡Oh, eres un genio Allen Walker! JAJAJA- poniéndose el dedo índice debajo de la barbilla levantando el dedo pulgar dirigiéndose a la cocina, cuando llego se puso el delantal de color blanco.

-¡Bien! Aquí vamos- dijo Allen empezando a hacer la famosas bolitas de arroz que tanto vemos en cualquier anime… pues ya tenía todo preparado un día antes para su hacerse su almuerzo

El caso es que después de treinta minutos, terminó el susodicho almuerzo, que por cierto se veía muy bien con sus bolitas de arroz, y los pulpos esos que se parecen a los de pokemón Etc. Etc. Imagínenselo a su gusto, para después envolverlo en una tela color blanca, y quedar con ojos un poco abiertos viendo la "Obra Maestra" que había echo, poniéndose la mano en la boca y sonrojándose a más no poder.

-Esto… ¿De verdad lo he hecho yo?- se preguntó a si mismo, poniéndose el puño en el pecho

-Estoy orgulloso de mí- casi queriendo llorar dijo

"_Bien, espero le guste, lo hice… pensando en ella"_

Pensó ruborizándose, mientras se quitaba el delantal y lo colgaba por ahí mirando la hora 5:40 AM,, se tenia que ira a duchar para poder alcanzar a llevarle el almuerzo que con tanto amor había echo, salió en menos de 10 minutos envuelto con una pequeña toalla que solo le cubría de la cintura hasta la mitad de sus formadas piernas y el blanco cabello pegado a su cara, cayendo pequeñas gotas de agua desde su frente hasta su pecho desapareciendo en el camino, rápidamente fue por su uniforme, se lo puso y se seco un poco el pelo, para luego acomodárselo y dejarlo como siempre. Tomó su mochila y el bento para su amada Lenalee y fue en busca de su princesa…

-La casa de su amada princesa-

Se encontraba la chica sentada en el suelo de su baño, cabizbaja, y unos pequeños suspiros se escuchaban por todo el lugar, la saliva se le resbalaba por su labio sin darse cuenta, y de repente un ruido la despertó, haciéndola mirar en todas direcciones en busca del causante, y al no encontrarlo en ese lugar salió enojada dando pasos fuertes hacia la puerta…

"Toc Toc"

Abrió la puerta con enfado, para después gritarle al que hubiera interrumpido su siesta en el baño…

-¡¿QUÉ?- gritó a todo pulmón con una vena resaltada en su frente… quedándose sorprendida con la persona que tenía enfrente, sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza poniéndose toda roja de la cara sin saber que podría decir…

-Am… - dijo Allen mirando a todos lados, ya que la muchacha no estaba muy cubierta con ese simple vestido, haciendo que el también se sonrojara un poco

-Erm… Ola Allen- regresando a su lado lindo, fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a la chica después de tal escena que le dio al muchacho, asustándolo y mostrándole su lado más horrible según ella

-Ah… Buenos Días Lenalee- articuló el ojiplata calurosamente

-Jejeje, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó la china

-Am… pues verás, te he…-

-Oye, ¿Hueles a que algo se quema?- interrogó oliendo lo más que podía pensando que podría ser…

-Si… un poco- contestó Allen

-¡AH! ¡El pan que dejé en el tostador! No puede ser…- entró a su casa con Allen persiguiéndola para ver si podría ser de ayuda en algo, la chica sacó el pan del tostador, todos quemados y hechos carbón…

-Ah… y ahora que comeré T-T- se preguntó triste la chica

-Am, Lenalee…-

-¿Qué pasa Allen?- volteó con cara de emo

-Yo… hice esto para ti- fue sin rodeos contra la princesa para entregarle el bento que había echo para ella pensando en ella, esperando que le gustase, dejando a la chica con cara de sorpresa, lentamente lo fue tomando con cuidado, como si de algo valioso se tratara

-Allen… No tenías porqué…- dijo sonrojada por el detalle

-Ah, no te preocupes, solo quería hacértelo, es todo- dijo avergonzado, pasándose la mano por su blanquecino cabello, para después mirar la hora y asustarse ante tal

-No puede ser, mira la hora que es, lo siento Lenalee, me voy- dijo haciendo una señal de "Adiós" con la mano

-Ah, espera Allen- alcanzó a decir la chica, haciendo que Allen se parara en seco cuando escuchó su nombre, volteando a ver a la chica, la cual se encontraba en ese instante dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla, una mano estaba sosteniendo el bento y la otra el rostro del chico, solo pudo voltear sus ojos para ver el acto que hacía la chica, ruborizándose lo más que podía, haciendo que le latiera con rapidez el corazón

-Gracias Allen, eres el mejor- sonrió apartándose del chico, el cual no podía decir ninguna palabra después del cariñoso beso que le había dado Lenalee

-D… De nada…- apenas se pudo escuchar, ya que su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos y solo dejaba ver su ruborizada cara

-Bueno… Me voy- dijo saliendo rápidamente del departamento y Lenalee corriendo hacia la puerta

-Allen ¿En donde estudias?- grito esperando una respuesta por parte de Allen

-En la Orden Oscura- gritó sin voltear, ya iba demasiado avergonzado con lo que había hecho Lena

"_Maldita sea Lenalee, deberían arrestarte por hacer que a este pobre chico le de un paro cardiaco cada que te ve"_ pensó levantando la cabeza, mordiendo su labio inferior, y unas lagrimillas que saltaron de sus ojos, más no salieron rodando por su rostro

-Eh… en la Orden Oscura… que casualidad, yo también estudio ahí jejeje- hizo un gesto gracioso poniendo su puño sobre su cabeza inclinando esta un poco mientras sacaba la lengua

-Ah… cierto, el director me dio el día libre por hacer excelente el proyecto de historia… ¡Es el mejor!... ¿Qué debería hacer entonces?... Quiero ver a Allen…- se cruzó de brazos, como una niña pequeña que no quiere hacer lo que su mamá le dice, cerrando los ojos para ponerse a pensar

-Pero ese tonto si fue a la escuela… ¿Debería esperarlo afuera de ella?…- Abrió los ojos repentinamente

-Pero eso parecería como si fuera su novia… o algo así- se sonrojo mirando al suelo, y de repente se le ocurrió una idea, poniendo el dedo índice en su mejilla

-¡Pero claro! Si solo lo invitare a comer por ahí ya que me vino a traer… a estas horas de la mañana… un lindo bento solo para mi…-mientras iba bajando la mano lentamente, tirándose de rodillas, derrotada, poniendo las manos en el piso, cabizbaja…

-Allen… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?, eres tan dulce conmigo…-parándose del suelo, se metió al departamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí para apoyarse en ella, levantando la cabeza para decir unas sabias palabras que harían que ya no estuviera depresiva

-¡Bien! Iré a esperarlo fuera de la escuela para invitarlo a comer por ahí ¡JAJAJA!... espero que sea buena idea…- dijo mirando fijamente el almuerzo que el peliblanco le había traído, preguntándose si se habría levantado temprano para solo hacerle eso, y si no durmió bien… se disculparía después, nunca le habían entregado un detalle así, por eso era la primera vez que su corazón latía y no la hacían sufrir, se acerco lentamente, con miedo de tocarlo, para ella era un regalo preciado, le hubiera querido gritar al mundo lo que su ojiplata le había entregado, lo tomo con delicadeza, mirándolo con suavidad en los ojos, y una sonrisa de amor. Lo abrió lentamente, encontrándose con una nota adentro que decía:

"_Lenalee, he preparado este pequeño bento para ti, espero que sea de tu agrado ya que lo hice pensando en ti" Atte. Allen Walker_

Lenalee se sonrojo un poco cuando leía la nota, poniéndosela en el pecho, su corazón latía locamente y no podía pararlo…

_Estos sentimientos… ¿Cuándo se los diré? ¿Cuándo tendré la oportunidad de mostrárselos y que los acepte calidamente? Me pregunto… cuando será ese día…_

Pensaba la chica, casi con una cara triste… tomando con su mano una bolita de arroz metiéndosela a la boca, saboreándola y quedándose con cara de impresión…

-Esto esta buenísimo… -se relamió los labios- Claro que esta buenísimo, después de todo… lo hizo Allen para mí, pensando en mi…- rió simpáticamente, para pararse de la silla y apretar su puño.

-No me rendiré, ¡Ya lo verás Allen Walker! ¡Serás mío algún día!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, sintiendo como se le agolpaba en un solo segundo toda la sangre en las mejillas, sentándose de nuevo poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro, y separar un poco sus dedos dejando descubiertos sus ojos para ver el bento de su querido niño…

-Allen… ¿Sabías que Te amo?...- susurró la chica, tomando un pulpo y tragándose todo el bento casi completo, llenándose de arroz alrededor de su boca…

-Bien ya termine, ahora me iré a bañar para después ir a esperar a Allen- se fue rápido a su cuarto, se sentó sobre su cama y… se quedó dormida. Despertó espantada y gritando el nombre de "Allen" volviéndose a sentar sobre su cama, miró la hora 12:30 PM, puso cara de espanto y fue corriendo por su toalla e igualmente se metió al baño, salió 15 minutos después, y se metió al cuarto, y otros 15 min. Después, salió con unos mallones negros que le llegaban un poco más debajo de la rodilla y una blusa larga de color rosa sin mangas que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la mitad sus muslos, pero que si le tapaba bien su retaguardia, y unos tenis tipo converse igualmente negros con puntos rosas, su pelo iba suelto y resplandeciente.

-Creo que… así esta bien… bueno, me voy- dijo tomando un bolso pequeño de color negro

Tomó un taxi que la dejaba a unas cuantas cuadras lejos de la escuela, pagó y se bajó, caminando aprisa, llego a tiempo, respirando agitadamente y maldiciéndose por llegar tarde, y alejándose un poco de la entrada de la escuela casi poniéndose en la esquina de la cuadra.

Tiempo después, se oyó un timbre que anunció la salida, Lenalee se puso mas nerviosa, mientras se bañaba había estado repitiendo lo que le diría a Allen, las disculpas, el agradecimiento y la invitación, pero ahora… se le había olvidado todo lo que había practicado…

¿Qué haré?, se preguntaba la chica una y otra vez, agarrando un tono rojizo que cada vez se notaba mas y mas sobre su rostro, y sus latidos se escuchaban por todas partes, volteaba a todos lados esperando que no hubiera nada ni nadie que los pudiera escuchar, se puso las manos sobre el pecho repitiendo una y otra vez "Tranquilízate, tranquilízate" pero no funcionaba… Cuando volteo, vio a Allen salir de la Orden con… una chica… que… iba colgada a su brazo… y a la cual… acababa de besar en la mejilla… sintió lagrimas ya estar saliendo por sus ojos… la engaño… como aquel hombre…

-A…llen…- susurró Lenalee

-¿Lenalee-chan?- escucho su nombre mientras alguien le sujetaba el hombro, y volteo asustada, encontrándose con la peor sorpresa de su vida…

- La… vi…- pudo articular Lenalee, abriendo sus ojos demasiado, sintiendo unas pequeñas lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos, recordando esas imágenes de aquel día donde las hojas caían desesperadamente de los árboles, y un aire frió movió su pelo junto con el del chico…

-Así que eras tu Lenalee-chan…- dijo sonriendo el chico

-Con Allen-

Allen ya iba saliendo, uno de los primeros chicos que iba caminando hacia la salida, junto con una niña de complexión delgada, pelo morado y que estaba colgada del brazo del chico saboreándose una piruleta…

-Oye Road… ¿Crees que puedas pasarme los apuntes de la primera clase? Es que… ya sabes… llegue un poco tarde y la maestra no me dejo pasar…- dijo el chico un poco avergonzado saliendo de la escuela y quedando parado esperando la respuesta de la chica

-Claro Allen, pero ya sabes… mi premio- dijo parándose y poniendo el dedo índice en su mejilla derecha volteando la cara

-Ah… siempre me haces lo mismo…- dijo rendido el chico, suspirando profundo, para agacharse y depositar un beso en la mejilla de Road

-Siiiii, te quiero Allen- dijo demasiado emocionada

-Yo igual…- respondió Allen un poco nervioso, volteando la cabeza hacia un lado, encontrándose con Lenalee mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos…

-A…llen…- susurró Lenalee, ante la escena que le había dado Allen

-Lenalee…-el también estaba muy sorprendido de verla, se fue caminando con paso lento hacia ella… como diciendo… "No es lo que piensas…" y estirando su brazo como queriéndola alcanzar… pero vio a un chico pelirrojo acercarse a ella… y se paró dejando caer su brazo lentamente, abriendo los ojos un poco más que antes…

-Con Lenalee-

Mirando al chico pelirrojo con un parche en su ojo derecho, que sonreía, como olvidando lo que había pasado, recuperando su postura, se puso seria, quitándose las pocas lagrimas que alcanzaron a salir cuando vio a Allen.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Lavi?- contesto mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Eh? Te has vuelto un poco agresiva en estos tres días que no te vi ¿No crees?, me preguntas que es lo que quiero, después de no ver a mi novia, que me dejo plantado el día que planeamos por tanto tiempo nuestra cita- dijo tomando un papel serio también

-Lavi… tu ya no me importas, he encontrado a alguien, que creo que amo de verdad, no como tú… que sabiendo bien que tenías ya una novia, seguías coqueteando con cualquier chica bonita que se te ponía enfrente-

-Ah, ya veo, no te preemitiré que me botes así como así, lo sabes, ¿Verdad Lenalee-chan?- respondió volviendo a su fase sonriente de nuevo

-No me importa lo que me digas, para mi esta relación ya la doy por terminada- grito la china, volteándose para ir con… ¿Allen?, lo recordaba de nuevo, el… ya tenia a alguien… se giro para irse a tomar un taxi de nuevo, pero sintió que la tomaron de las muñecas, dejándola inmóvil, y alguien apretaba fuertemente sus labios contra los suyos, viendo que era Lavi, volteando a ver débilmente a Allen, y cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, que derramaban lagrimas…

"_No veas… por favor… No mires Allen…"_ pensaba una y otra vez Lenalee, pero Allen no se quedo de brazos cruzados, la imagen de la chica, siendo besada por un desconocido para él, le lleno el alma de rabia, y recuperándose de su estado de shock, fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, recibiendo un puñetazo en el rostro por parte de Allen, dejándolo tirado en el suelo, volteando a ver a Lenalee…

-Lenalee… ¿Estas bi- pero la china no lo dejo preguntar, recibiendo una cachetada por parte de ella

-¡Cállate! ¡Los dos son unos mentirosos…! ¡Los odio! ¡Los odio a los dos por hacerme sufrir!- gritó Lena con lágrimas en los ojos, salió corriendo adentrándose a la escuela, no sabía porque, pero dentro de ella, había un lugar en el que podía tranquilizarse, y pensaba ir ahí en este momento…

-Ah… hiciste llorar a Lenalee-chan-dijo parándose el pelirrojo, volteando a ver a Allen que había salido corriendo detrás de Lenalee, y por supuesto lavi no se iba a quedar parado ahí como si nada, así que decidió perseguir al albino para hacerle pagar por golpear su "bello" rostro, pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, sintió una mano sosteniendo su muñeca…

-Oye, no interfieras en los planes de mi querido Allen, si lo haces, pateare tu tra-se-ro- dijo Road sonriendo malignamente, chupando una vez más su piruleta, lo cual el pelirrojo solo le dio escalofríos, soltándose del agarre de la chica, y metiéndose las manos a sus bolsas del pantalón, alejándose de la Orden…

-Suerte Allen…- dijo Road

Lenalee iba corriendo hacia el último piso de la Orden, con el corazón roto en la mano, ya no sabia que hacer, dolía, dolía mucho, el saber que una vez más estaba sufriendo, odiaba ese sentimiento que le hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago, ese sentimiento que la hacia feliz a cada momento, se odiaba a si misma por enamorarse de ese chico tan dulce… un amor que no supieron apreciar ese par de idiotas… el sentimiento de enamorarse… ella nunca quiso saberlo…

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasa esto solo a mí? … era lo único que se podía escuchar en los pensamientos de la chica…_

* * *

><p>lalalala :L ¿Que tal? ¿Dos tres pegandole al cuatro? xD Oh sí, chiquillos y chiquillas el proximo capitulo sera el final x.x sisisis, todas la cosas llegan a tal, ya se los había dicho, espero que les haya gustado :D, ahora pasare con los review que dejaron ^^<p>

**EfectoEspejo : espero que ya te hayas recuperado de tu pie D: creo que tienes razón, es Amor de idiotas jajaja, asi se debió haber llamado el fic :/ ¿Por qué no se me ocurió antes xD?**

**andreapotter96 : Tú si sabes! jajaj no eres gay por dejar review :3**

**Lonely Athena : hihihi, siiiii viva YOu! x3 si muchas veces me dejó llevar por el momento escribiendo cosas como esas de la miel de maple xD pero es que ahí si tenía hambre x.x**

**Gracias a todas por su review ^^& el que no deje uno será gay por el resto de su vida XDD D: ahora me iré a ver Full metal :L *sale corriendo***

**Kuurousagii-chan... ¡Caambiooo && fueraa!**


	4. El Otoño es felicidad

Koonichiiwaa~ x3 este es el último capitulo *O* espero que les guste ;)! los personajes no son mios u.u si lo fueran no hubiera echo lo que hiso Hoshi en el manga porqueeeeeee!

* * *

><p><em>¿Terminará<em>_n en éste momento? Mis sentimientos por ti… _

Caminando por el techo de la escuela con mi respiración agitada, si el techo, el lugar más tranquilo que podías encontrar en ésta, podías estar ahí, y perdías la noción del tiempo, ahí, la fuerte brisa del viento helado la sentías muy bien, rápidamente secó las lágrimas que traía sobre mi rostro, mi pelo se movía de un lado a otro, me senté en el borde del techo, mirando a la nada… si mirabas hacia abajo, podías ver la piscina, tal vez si saltabas, te dabas un chapuzón _"Algún día lo intentare" _pensé sonriente, viendo la maravillosa vista de la tarde…

-Esto se ve hermoso, si Allen estuviera aquí…- dije de repente

-Allen… ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?...- ya no lloraría, no lo haría, por un amor, una lágrima ya no saldría…

-Tal vez… si no nos hubiéramos encontrado esa vez, no supiera que es la felicidad, cuando me sentí insegura, tú me abrazaste fuertemente, detesto saber que ya no estarás ahí para mí, quiero unir nuestras manos una vez más, y sentir el calor que me diste en aquella noche sin estrellas, donde nosotros éramos quienes brillábamos…- dije pensando en estos tres días inolvidables, volteando la mirada hacia atrás, encontrándome con una gran sorpresa

_AUTORA POV +.+_

Allen, corrió, siguiendo el rastro de la princesa que había escapado sin explicación, corrió por las escaleras, había una luz, una luz que anunció el final, se detuvo cuando vio el inmenso cielo encima de el, con su agitada respiración, la trató de calmar, tragando saliva, y buscando a la fugitiva, _"Ahí esta" _pensó, pero cuando trató de pronunciar su nombre, escucho un discurso dado por Lena, (El de arriba). Haciendo que este recapacitara, el también tenia que darle un largo discurso…

-Lena- trató de llamarla, pero ella se paró sin cuidado de no caerse, pero quedando a salvo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo ella enojada

-Yo… lo que viste tiene una explicación- dijo acercándose un poco

-¿Qué me vas a explicar? Que jugaste con mis sentimientos, que confié en ti… que… me enamoré perdidamente de ti…- desbordando lágrimas de sus ojos nuevamente

-Lenalee yo…- se acerco más de la cuenta

-¡No te acerques!- gritó la chica, retrocediendo pequeños centímetros, estaba a punto de hacer y el chico cada vez estaba, más asustado de que le pasara algo

-¡Escúchame de una vez!- gritó Allen

-Yo estoy enamorado de ti, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, cuando te vi, ese día, me flechaste por completo, y ahora no se que hacer con estos sentimientos…- dijo el chico sonrosándose de las mejillas, mientras miraba al piso, dejándola progresando las palabras que había dicho

-Tenia miedo, tenia mucho miedo, de decirte que te amaba con locura, y que no me correspondieras, tenia miedo de quedarme solo otra vez…- dijo el soltando una lágrima

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? Dime, yo solo quiero estar contigo, y atesorar cada momento… Yo solo… Te amo- se confesó a su amada, mirándola a los ojos, se fue acercando a ella poco a poco levantando su mano queriéndola alcanzar

-Allen…- dijo la chica alzando la mano hacia el, tratando de alcanzarlo también, pero una fuerte ventisca vino tumbando a la chica, sin poder unir sus manos una vez más, volviéndose a separar, la chica iba cayendo lentamente con una sonrisa en la cara, ahora feliz por saber los sentimientos del otro, con eso era suficiente, podía morir en paz, o eso era lo que creía…

-Te amo…- susurró la chica, dirigiéndole la última mirada llena de amor a Allen…

"S_iempre siento que el tiempo es precioso al verte…"_

-¡LENALEE!- gritó el chico, saltando también del techo, éste alcanzó a tomar la mano de la chica uniéndolas de una buena vez, tomo la cintura de la chica acercándola a el, sonriendo y besándose, no era la primera vez, ya lo sabían, pero tal vez si fuera la última, se soltó de la unión de sus manos y abrazó a la chica fuertemente sin romper el beso, y esta correspondió también…

-_No me dejes amor_…- susurró el chico, mientras ella sonreía abrazándola protectoramente

-_Jamás…_- lo volvió a besar

Cayeron en la fría agua de la piscina, hundiéndose hasta el fondo, un beso mojado, fue lo que obtuvieron, mientras aprendían a respirar bajo el agua… hasta que ya no pudieron más, Allen cargo a Lenalee en brazos, sacando sus cabezas para tomar oxigeno, subió por las escaleras que tenía la piscina, tirándose en el pasto con Lena encima, respirando agitadamente, no se vivía todos los días tirarse del techo pensando que ibas a morir y fuiste salvado por una gran piscina que estaba detrás de la escuela y que por cierto, la habías olvidado…

_Lena pov_

Respiraba agitadamente acostada en el pecho de Allen, que susto, pensé que iba a morir, busque con mi temblorosa mano la de Allen, y las junte, Allen se acomodo en un el tronco de un árbol, y yo me acurruque más a su frió pecho, su corazón latía rápido, y lo voltee a mirar, tenia toda la cara roja…

-Allen, ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunté, el solo se paró y se fue desabotonando el uniforme para después exprimirlo con todas sus fuerzas, quedando su pecho desnudo, mostrando sus musculosos brazos, no estaban exageradamente musculosos, pero se notaba que hacia ejercicio, su espalda ancha, y volteo a mirarme, mire su abdomen y tenía… tenía cuadritos O.O, (N.A. *Grito fangirl de parte de la autora tirándose al piso* Creo que… moriré desangrada… chicas lo siento, esto es lo mas lejos que pude llegar… x.x) bueno era obvio ¿No? Hacia ejercicio… se me subió de repente toda la sangre a la cabeza…

- Lenalee ¿Estas bien?- para cuando el me dijo eso, caí de espaldas golpeándome con el tronco del árbol, mi cabeza daba vueltas, sentía que mi cara ardía… _"Allen… ¿Por qué me castigas así?"_ pensé

-¡Hey Lenalee!- me tomó de los hombros agitándome

-Si... bien… bien acalorada- dije sin pensarlo

-¿Acalorada?- preguntó el

-Si… creo que me quitaré la blusa…- puse mis manos al final de la tela para alzarla, pero Allen tomo mis manos impidiéndomelo

-No… no lo hagas por favor- pidió con los ojos cerrados y rojo de la cara

-Ten, ponte esta mientras exprimo la tuya- dijo dándome su uniforme, volteándose y caminando lejos de mí, me alcé la blusa y me puse la que me dió Allen, me quedaba un poco grande, caminé hacia donde estaba el y le di unos piquetitos en la espalda, como avisó, dándole mi blusa rosa, y la exprimió, y unos minutos después me la entregó ya un poco más seca, y me cambie de nuevo, dándole su uniforme, sentándonos de nuevo en el verde pasto, pero esta vez, alejados uno del otro…

-Um… Allen…- dije inconscientemente

-¿Sí?- preguntó volteando a verme

-De verdad… ¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo?-

-Si- sonrió-Claro que si tú no quieres yo…- bajo la vista

-¡Claro que quiero, no sabes cuanto espere por este momento!- grité poniéndome de pie, un poco molesta, viendo a Allen directamente y sonrojándome

-No quise decir eso, yo…- cerré mis ojos ya no podía más con la situación, hasta que escuche la risa de Allen

-Eres muy linda cuando te sonrojas Lenalee- rió él

-Mira quien lo dice- dije marchándome de ese lugar

-Oye Lenalee no me dejes aquí- gritó el, alcanzando mi mano y apretándola fuertemente mientras caminábamos, la apreté con fuerza yo también

-Y dime Allen-kun- remarcando el "kun"

-¿Qué te digo?- dijo el volteándome a ver inocentemente

-¿Quién era esa niña a la que besaste en la mejilla, si se puede saber?- dije con sombra en mis ojos mientras sonreía apretando cada vez mas la mano de Allen, que me miró con miedo

-Ah, Road… es una amiga… y la besé en la mejilla porque siempre que llego tarde a clases no puedo tomar los apuntes, así que se los pido a ella, y no me los presta hasta que le de un beso- dijo soltando un suspiro largo, volteándome a ver

-No es mi culpa, es la más atenta del salón-

-Pero no te preocupes, tú eres la única dueña de mi corazón, linda- dijo besándome en la mejilla

-Oye Allen, vamos al lugar en donde nos conocimos- le dije sonriendo, dejándolo confundido

-Claro, a donde tu vayas, yo iré, si vas al fin del mundo, te seguiré- dijo con una sonrisa llena de ternura, hizo que mi corazón latiera una vez más, y unas lagrimillas se me salían de los ojos sin manchar mi rostro de nuevo, mis labios temblaron y solté la mano de Allen y corrí desesperadamente lejos de él, mi corazón me dolía tanto por amor, que creería que iba a estallar tarde o temprano…

-Lenalee ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto persiguiéndome

-Wuaa, estúpido Allen, deberían arrestarte por hacer latir mi corazón a tal punto que parece que va a estallar, buaaa-

"_Eh dijo lo mismo que yo, Lenalee dijo lo mismo que yo"_ se sonrojo todo, corriendo detrás de mí

-¡Espérame!- me gritó, pero yo seguí corriendo hasta llegar a "ese" lugar, cuando llegué ya se estaba haciendo de noche, oscureciendo a tal punto que la luna ya brillaba

-Lenalee… corriste demasiado- decía un Allen una respiración muy agitada

-Mira Allen ¿Recuerdas cuando te conocí?- lo voltee a ver

-Claro, como si lo fuera a olvidar-ya recuperado su aliento, me abrazó, una mano la tenía en mi hombro y la otra tomando mi mano, tenia su barbilla apoyada en mi hombro

-Me alegro de haberte conocido Lenalee, eres mi otra mitad, y ahora, mi única felicidad-

_Pude sentir tu calor y tu amor. No m__ás lágrimas, yo me preguntaba y me preguntaba ¿Qué guardabas en tu corazón? No puedo encontrar calor si me encuentro sola, si estoy junto a ti, yo lo puedo todo, lo entendí cuando por primera vez te vi. El amor es doloroso cuando estoy sola, y olvide disimular la soledad. Dejaré de ser tan débil, enfrentare a mis propios sentimientos sin miedo. Llenaré mi corazón con esperanzas del mañana. Cada vez me haré más fuerte por ti. Éste será un amor que no perderá contra nadie… podemos estar en medio de toda la gente, abrazados, somos como polvo de estrellas… nunca dejaremos de brillar, pero para mí, tu sonrisa brilla mucho más que las de los demás y es que solo me importa una cosa, lo que hay dentro de tu corazón… _

-_Allen te entregó el último fragmento de mi corazón_- sonreí y al detenerme sentí, que el viento iba hacia un nuevo mañana

_¿Está__ bien si lloro? Esta vez será por pura felicidad…_

_Sentimientos, pensamientos, me invadieron mientras mi corazón latía sin saber que lo hacia con mentiras. Pero llegaste mientras el Otoño comenzaba, ¿Qué acaso eso fue una señal? El viento del frío Otoño me envió sentimientos dulces que eran tuyos y solo tuyos, __abrázame, abrázame ahora que puedes, abrázame fuertemente mientras la última hoja cae. Y cada vez que el Otoño llegue, demostrará mi felicidad, y demostraré, que Te amo de verdad._

* * *

><p>._.Fiin :D no se que decir... umm... am.. em... tal vez me vaya por un pequeño periodo de tiempo ewe, baje mis calificaciones x.x y hay que volver a subirlas x.x, volvere cuando... un dia :D xD casi a finales de mayo :D o cuando sepa que ya no habrá examenes -.-, pero vendre TODOS los dias para ver si actualizaron las historias que me gustan *w* xD y ya tengo historias preparadas *-* buajajaja x3 paso con los review<p>

**andreapotter96 : ESE ERA EL PUNTO! XD HACERLAS GRITAR jajajaj **

**EfectoEspejo: tus review siempre me hacian reir x3 gracias por seguir la historia hasta el final (?) :D**

**subSora: me puse a leer mi primer historia Y que crees?xD "Sus labios eran dulces como la miel" jajaja Osea que la campaña de besos sabor miel ya había comenzado OMG xD si yo amo la carne º¬º, si creo que Lena es bipolar porque asi soy yo xD es mi culpa u.u**

**Hetare Tenshi : Siiiiiiiiiii, estoy mejorando estoy mejorando "se pone a saltar"**

chicas sus comentarios me hicieron muy feliz x3 se los agradezco mucho mucho muchote :D no es un adiós, es un Hasta luego x3 (Siempre quise decir eso xDD)


End file.
